Give Me Love
by WorldsApartx
Summary: "I'm mad at you because I love you". Set after 3x14. What should have happened between Elena and Damon.
1. Dangerous Liasons

_Disclaimer: Some dialogue is from the TV show, I do not own it._

The one thing Damon had commited himself to was keeping Elena alive, but she was proving difficult to keep an eye on. The original family were holding a Ball and despite Damon's best efforts, Elena had wandered off to speak to Esther.

Damon caught Elena as she reached the staircase, the sequins on her black and silver dress making her rich brown eyes twinkle. She was beautiful and everytime he saw her he wished he could wrap her in his arms.

But Damon was the bad guy, Elena knew that. He had killed people and used those she cared about. Then again, compared to the new Stefan, who didn't seem to give a damn whether she died or not, Damon was a saint. And she cared for him a little bit, didn't she?

"Elena." Damon breathed a sigh of relief.

She turned to face him, meeting his steel blue eyes.

"Did you get what you want?" He asked.

"Actually yes."

"Good." He handed her the black coat she had warn to the ball. "Time for a ride home, we're leaving."

She struggled and he gripped her arm.

"No.. Damon. Let go of me." She gritted her teeth in annoyance, but her expression softened with Damon's disappointed face. "Look, I'm sorry I had to cut you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here."

"You think I like going behind your back?" Elena asked. "I don't, but if I hadn't asked Stefan for help then you would have tried to be the hero and ruined everything."

Damon snarled. "Well I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

Elena was taken aback. "Are you mad at me for including Stefan?"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." He said it quickly, before he could stop himself.

She looked down, butterflies in her stomach. Whenever she was around Damon she just felt nervous. But how would she respond?

"You do?" She asked, still letting the three words sink in.

"Yes, Elena." His eyes searched hers and he frowned, afraid of how she felt about him.

"Damon, we can't do this to Stefan." She replied, thinking of the other Salvatore who was probably listening in to the conversation.

"Screw my brother, Elena." He frowned. "He doesn't care anymore."

"Damon can you take me home?" It was the only way she would get to talk to him without other ears hearing. Afterall, she didn't want to be the subject of more gossip.

"Okay." He slipped her coat over her and then she took his arm as they walked out to Elena's car.

The journey back to Elena's was silent. Damon couldn't help but glance at Elena, despite the fact that he was driving. Her face was thoughtful and he wished he could read her mind just so he knew whether or not he was wasting his time.

He parked the car outside her house and took a deep breath, surprised that he, Damon Salvatore of all people, was nervous.

Elena decided not to invite him inside as she knew Alaric would be up waiting for her to get back safely.

"So..." Damon said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Damon, you've changed."

"Oh do I look better in a tux than I used to?" Damon smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about." She rolled her eyes at him. "Look Damon, you know I care about you... a lot.. but I'm just worried about Stefan."

"He's over it." Damon lied, knowing perfectly well Stefan wasn't. But, he was allowed to be selfish just this once, wasn't he?

"I know, but I don't want to be more compared to Katherine than I already am."

"Elena," Damon leant towards her, "since when did you give a crap what anyone thinks? You got my brother to knock me out so you could go and see Esther for gods sake."

Her heart fluttered as Damon leant closer to her.

He smiled as their faces were only inches apart, and before she could stop herself, she gabe in.

She kissed him, their lips meeting softly before she kissed him harder, wanting him, needing him.

Damon pulled away, determined not to let it go any further. After all, Alaric was probably watching from the living room window.

"Is that my response?" He asked, meeting Elena's lustful eyes.

"We'll... see how things... go." She replied, breathless.

He watched her, a true smile playing on his lips, as she held her dress off the ground and hurried inside.

Maybe this time he'd get the girl he loved.

_If I get some reviews, I'll continue this. Let me know what you think!_


	2. All my Children

_Wow the responses to this have been incredible! Sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner- I'm training to be a teacher and at the moment I am working in a school, so I've been busy, busy, busy! Here you go, though. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them up!_

Elena had slept terribly. Her head hurt from thinking too much about what she was going to do. Did she love Damon? She wasn't sure. With Stefan, it had always been an obvious love; she had wanted to be around him all the time and she had felt safe in his presence.

Damon was... different. He was cheeky, flirty, exciting... Elena wondered if maybe he was bad for her, but then maybe he would in fact be good for her?

She sat up, noticing she was still wearing her dress from the Ball. Her curls were wild, and she frowned at her resemblance to Katherine in the mirror. Maybe that was the reason Damon was in love with her... he just wanted Katherine.

Suddenly, another event from last night dawned on her. Esther was going to bind all of the original siblings and kill them. She was angry at herself for letting her lovelife take over something so important.

Elena quickly had a shower, got dressed and headed to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Stefan answered the door before Elena could even knock. She half-smiled and looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Are you feeling okay, Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Just tired, that's all." She lied, forcing a smile onto her face and looking up at him. "Anyway, I have news about the originals."

Elena was soon sat in the living room, on the sofa, Stefan and Damon on armchairs to each side of her. She was trapped, physically and emotionally.

"So what did Esther say?" Damon asked, his steel blue eyes meeting her soft brown ones.

"She's found a spell that will bind all of the originals together, and then she will kill them. She's using Finn as a sacrifice." Elena said quietly, her voice full of concern.

"So let her do it," Damon leant back in his chair. "It's about time they stopped causing drama."

"But Elijah... he saved my life." Her eyes filled with worry and Damon flinched. There was nothing he hated more than seeing Elena hurt.

"And we need to keep you alive." Stefan said, looking at his brother. "Which means that the originals have to go."

Damon said nothing. He briefly met Stefan's eyes, before Stefan got up and left the room. Immediately, Damon moved over to Elena.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, the worry reflecting on his face.

"Yes, just a little tired." She replied, her eyes looking straight into his. "And I sill don't feel that Elijah deserves to die."

Damon ran his thumb along her right hand in soft motions, making Elena's heartbeat race. "I know, but they're originals. We can't trust them. He might have saved your life once, but who's to say he won't turn around and try to kill you? I need you alive, Elena."

Her breath quickened and she bit her lip. "I need to go and see Bonnie."

"Okay." He smiled. "Be careful."

"I will."

At Bonnie's house, Elena didn't hesitate to share Esther's plans. Bonnie would be on her side, wouldn't she?

"I'm sorry Elena, but Abby and I have agreed to help her. Having them around is just too dangerous. I thought you'd understand that."

"But I owe Elijah my life! Without him he would be dead."

"Yes, but with them around you could be dead, Elena! I'm sorry, but look what they are doing to our town... Klaus has made Tyler his hybrid.. they're destroying lives." Bonnie frowned. "Elena, at midnight it's all over."

Elena drove home, her mind over-flowing with thoughts. Now what was she going to do? Maybe if she sacrificed herself...

She laid back on the sofa in frustration. Why could she not be a normal teenage girl? The kind that only had to worry about being asked to the dance, or which clothes flattered her figure or which college she was going to.

Instead, she had to choose a Salvatore brother, save some original vampires and keep her town alive. Nothing was ever going to be easy as the doppelganger, was it?

The doorbell rang, so Elena jumped up and answered it. Elijah.

"I want to show you something." He said, his voice smooth.

_I owe him, _Elena thought, unable to meet his eyes. She did not respond. She knew this was a statement, not a question.

Elijah drove towards the woods, neither he or Elena saying something. When they reached a small opening in the woodland, he parked the car and they both got out.

"Did you know that your high school was built on an Indian Village?" He asked.

Elena looked around the woods, unsure why she had been brought into the middle of nowhere. "No, I didn't."

"Well it was. And this is where my home used to be."

Elijah pointed at the small ruins on the ground, which would go unnoticed if you did not know they were there.

"Wow," Elena said, "it's amazing there's still some of it left."

"There's more." Elijah led her further into the woodland, stopping by a trapdoor. "This was our escape route. It leads to a number of tunnels in which we would hide when there were werewolves."

A cold breeze whisked past Elena and she shivered, cold and aware that she was lost. She had no idea where she was and Elijah had to be after something. She still could not meet his eyes, and despite trying to slow her heartrate, she was failing.

"Elena, why did you lie about your conversation with my mother?" He asked.

Elena took a deep breath. "I didn't."

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps about when you're being dishonest."

_Shit, _she cursed inside her head.

"Okay... Esther has binded you all together with a spell. And tonight she's going to kill Finn to kill all of you." She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Elijah, I've tried to stop it but no one will listen to me."

"Maybe they will." And with that, Elena was pushed into the tunnels. "Looks like you need to be rescued. I hope they stop my mother quickly, or it looks like they've lost their doppelganger."

Elena had been calling out for an hour, but no one had heard her. It was getting dark now and the temperature was dropping. She cursed herself for not taking her phone with her.

She tucked her knees under her chin in a hope to keep warm, and sighed. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie.. they'd all been right, as usual. Killing the originals would mean that she would be safe and Mystic Falls could go back to normal again.

Why was Damon not here to rescue her already? She wanted to just fall into his arms...

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted Damon to rescue her, not Stefan. Stefan had screwed things up a long time ago and although she'd been happy, things had just seemed too good.

She wanted a love that consumed her. An adventure. Something that wasn't too predictable.

But then, if she admitted this, she had another problem... she would lose Stefan forever. Elena had lost enough people and Stefan was not one she wanted to lose. After all, he had been a good friend to her and he had kept her safe.

Getting fed up of waiting, Elena stood up and decided to hurry down the tunnels; one of them had to lead to safety, didn't they? Dead-end after dead-end, it was like a maze. She paused for breath, leaning against one of the walls. Maybe she should've stayed where she was? But which way was it to get back?

She was lost, like the tale of Hansel and Gretal. She could have been anywhere. Suddenly, out of the darkness, Rebekah appeared, grabbing Elena.

"I knew I should have kept a better eye on you." Rebekah hissed in Elena's ear.

"No!" Elena cried out, desperate to escape. She wriggled about, then remembering one of the self-defence moves Alaric had taught her.

Despite the burning sensation in her lungs, she freed herself and ran down the tunnel, finding herself in the cave that the originals had once hid in; it was bewitched, so she was safe from any supernatural harm.

Sighing with relief, she leant against the cave wall, only to be found by Rebekah a few moments later. This time, she was greeted with gasoline and a box full of matches.

"Rebekah, what good is killing me going to do?" Elena cried out, her voice shaking slightly.

"If you're dead then I get to live unharmed." Rebekah growled back.

"But you don't. Stefan and Damon, Bonnie... they'll all come after you. And do you think tthat just because I'm dead, your mother will stop trying to kill you? No. She won't stop. You're just wasting what is left of your life by playing games."

For a moment, Rebekah seemed to be considering it, but then she lit the match. "You know, Elena, you are to blame for a lot of things wrong with my life. If you hadn't existed at all, I probably would have been happy. Klaus would've removed my dagger, I might have been reunited with Stefan... things would have been brilliant. What is destroying another petty life? I'm already going to hell anyway."

Elena flinched.

Then, Rebekah was grabbed by the neck, her neck twisted to the side and she fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Damon." Elena breathed out, full of relief.

He stamped out the match on the ground and smiled. "Well at least someone is happy to see me."


End file.
